Love Market
by Sora Hwang
Summary: "Untuk namja cantik sepertimu seharusnya sudah laku, kau tidak malu apa jadi perawan - eh perjaka tua? Jadi kekasihku sajalah, mau tidak?" / "YAK! Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak! Cepat bayar belanjaanmu dan segera pergi dari sini!" / YunJae Oneshoot. Older!Jae


Love Market

.

.

© Sora Hwang

.

.  
Yun (17) Jae (24)

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, lil bit Humor, lil bit fluff

.

Rated: T  
.

Warning: BOYSLOVE, typo(s), penuh khayalan author(?)

.

I would be the only one happily Cassieopeia in the world if I own YunJae, but I'm not. I just own the story ^^

.

.

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

COJJEE MARKET

Klining~

"Selamat dat-" Jaejoong mendengus pendek mendapati si namja musang yang lagi-lagi menyambangi supermarket tempatnya bekerja

'Biar kutebak, pasti dua batang coklat delfi ukuran kecil!' Dan benar saja, si namja musang bermarga Jung meletakan dua batang coklat delfi ukuran kecil di meja kasir. Oh? Apa kalian menebak Jaejoong peramal? No~ Bocah berseragam sekolah menengah atas bernama Jung Yunho itu memang pelanggan tetap Cojjee market yang setiap harinya membeli dua batang coklat delfi kecil sejak tiga minggu lalu.

Pip.. Pip..

"Hanya ini? Lagi?" tanya Jaejoong sarkastik sambil memasukkan coklat yang dibeli Yunho ke tas kertas

"Aku bayar, kok. Tidak hutang" jawab Yunho santai membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"Hari ini kan valentine, kenapa kau masih bekerja?" tanya Yunho semangat pada namja cantik berumur dua puluh empat tahun di hadapannya

"Memang kenapa?! Apa urusanmu?!" jawab Jaejoong ketus

"Valentine begini kan enaknya jalan-jalan bersama kekasih"

"A-Aku tidak punya kekasih!"

"Ah, jinjjayo? Setua ini harusnya kau sudah menikah"

"Yak! Aku baru dua puluh empat tahun!"

"Untuk namja cantik sepertimu seharusnya sudah laku, kau tidak malu apa jadi perawan - eh perjaka tua? Jadi kekasihku sajalah, mau tidak?" Yunho memajang cengiran sok polosnya, makin membuat Jaejoong geram

"YAK! Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak! Cepat bayar belanjaanmu dan segera pergi dari sini!"

"Oh, baiklah. Jadi berapa semuanya?"

"Tak perlu kuberi tahu pun kau pasti sudah tahu!"

"Ah, iya juga. Ini, ambil saja kembaliannya"

"Kau membayar dengan uang pas, babo"

Pip.. Pip.. Kreek...

"Aku heran. Kenapa kau harus ke sini yang notabene supermarket pusat kota kalau hanya untuk membeli coklat itu? Memang di sekitar tempat tinggalmu tidak ada yang menjual coklat itu?"

"Aku beli dimana pun, terserah aku. Toh tidak merugikanmu"

"Tapi setiap hari kau ke sini! Kenapa tidak sekalian beli yang banyak lalu simpan di rumah!"

"Nenek tua yang cerewet"

"Yak! Siapa yang kau bilang nenek tua?! Aku ini namja dan aku belum tua!"

"Ya, ya, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Ini untukmu, tangkap!" Lagi, Yunho selalu memberikan salah satu coklat yang dibelinya untuk Jaejoong

"Jja~" pamit Yunho cuek

Klining~

"Ck, bocah itu. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memanggilku hyung, padahalkan aku lebih tua. Huh.." gerutu Jaejoong sambil menatap coklat pemberian Yunho

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Keesokkannya,

Sore hari

"Jae, tolong tata snack ini. Di rak sudah habis, aku mau ke toilet dulu"

"Baiklah, kemarikan"

"Thanks, Jae"

"Yo~"

Jaejoong membawa sekardus snack ke sisi rak yang kosong. Kemudian satu per satu ia tata snack-snack tersebut berurutan sesuai rasanya.

Fuuh~

Jaejoong sedikit berjengit kaget kala merasakan seseorang meniup tengkuknya. Dan begitu menoleh, ia layangkan jitakan mautnya pada orang itu.

PLETAK

"Aww!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan barusan, tuan Jung?!"

"Hehehe, halo~"

"Cih"

"Kubantu, ya"

"Tidak-" Baru saja Jaejoong hendak menolak, Yunho keburu mengambil alih pekerjaan Jaejoong

"Ng.. Soal tawaranku kemarin, kau sudah memikirkannya? " tanya Yunho agak gugup

"Tawaran? Yang mana?"

"Jadilah kekasihku. Daripada kau terus menyendiri. Kau tidak malu pada teman-temanmu karena tidak punya kekasih?"

"Hei! Yak! Kau ini - ck. Tidak punya kekasih tidak akan membuatku mati!" sergah Jaejoong sambil berkacak pinggang

Ceklek!

"Aku sudah selesai, Jae. Sini, biar kulanjutkan - eh, siapa dia?" tanya rekan kerja Jaejoong tadi

"Annyeong~ Jung Yunho imnida. Kekasih Jaejoong" ujar Yunho seenak jidat Yoochun

"MWO? YAK!"

"Wah~ Kau suka daun muda rupanya Jae"

"Tidak, buk- tap-"

"Ya sudah, lanjutkan kemesraan kalian. Aku akan mengurus gudang saja"

"Aku - hei.." ujar Jaejoong memelas karena rekan kerjanya tidak sama sekali mempedulikannya

"Jadi, kita pacaran ya?" tanya Yunho antusias

"Apanya?!" sambut Jaejoong galak

"Kau, jadi kekasihku. Ya?"

"Terserah!" jawab Jaejoong sekenanya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Yunho yang tersenyum sumringah

"Ah, jinjja! Asyik~" gumam Yunho girang

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Malamnya

Sepulang kerja,

"Jae, kami akan pergi minum. Kau mau ikut?"

"Ah, aniya. Aku mau langsung pulang saja"

"Baiklah. Kami duluan, ya"

"Ya"

Jaejoong segera mengganti seragamnya kemudian mengemas barang-barang di lokernya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Berniat untuk segera pulang. Perutnya keroncongan sedari tadi. Ia merasa sangat lapar. Sesungguhnya dia ingin sekali pergi minum bersama teman-temannya, tapi apa daya dompetnya sudah menipis. Ia tak berani makan di luar karena takut jatah untuk membayar flatnya terpakai.

"Bos, aku pulang dulu" pamit Jaejoong kepada atasannya

"Eh? Ya, hati-hati"

Klining~

"Yunho-ya?" Jaejoong menatap keheranan namja bermata musang yang tengah duduk santai di depan supermarketnya, tubuhnya sedikit menggigil

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" Bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah balik bertanya

"I-Iya. Kau, sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku menunggumu sejak tadi" jawab Yunho sumringah

"Mwo? Untuk apa? Aish, lihatlah tubuhmu dingin sekali" ujar Jaejoong sambil menangkup kedua pipi Yunho, membuat Yunho mengembangkan kedua sudut bibirnya semakin lebar

"Aku kan ingin menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu, jadi aku harus memperlakukanmu dengan baik" Jaejoong mengerjap perlahan. Dadanya terasa menghangat mendengar ucapan Yunho. Ia merasa tersentuh karena Yunho menungguinya sedari tadi sampai kedinginan

"Tunggu sebentar, kau masih memakai seragam? Kau belum pulang sejak tadi?" tanya Jaejoong dengan dahi mengerut

"Hehehe, belum"

"Aish, kau ini! Bagaimana kalau bumonimmu mengkhawatirkanmu?" Hati Yunho terasa nyaman mendengar omelan Jaejoong. Namja cantik nan galak dan bawel di hadapannya ini nyatanya sosok yang perhatian

"Aniya, aku sudah minta izin pada mereka. Jja, kuantar pulang"

"Flatku hanya tiga blok dari sini. Kau menungguku begitu lama hanya karena ingin mengantarku pulang?"

"Hu'um" gumam Yunho riang  
"Kau ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba-"

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan" jawab Yunho enteng sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Jaejoong yang lebih pendek darinya

**BLUSH.. **

Semburat merah mulai menghiasi pipi Jaejoong. Entah kenapa dia malu diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Yunho.

'Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana bisa seorang bocah SMA membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan? Michigetda!' batin Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya,

Seorang namja cantik masih asyik bergelung di kasurnya meski jarum di jam dinding kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih. Tak ia pedulikan silau sinar matahari yang merasuki celah-celah jendela kamarnya. Rasa lelahnya membuatnya lelap dalam mimpi hingga saat ini.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan penuh semangat di pintu flatnya mulai mengusik tidurnya, terbukti dahi putihnya mengerut perlahan.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Aish! Siapa, sih?! Mengganggu saja! Tidak tahu apa aku sedang menikmati waktu istirahat?" gerutu bibir cherry namja cantik itu. Mau tak mau ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya demi menyambut tamu yang merusak tidur cantiknya

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

Cekrek!

"Yak! Kau mau merusak pintuku ap - Yunho-ya?"

"Joongie~"

Plak!

"Aduh~ kenapa memukulku?"

"Kau! Dasar bocah! Jam segini sudah bertamu!"

"Ini kan sudah jam sembilan lebih"

"Tapi aku masih mau tidur. Lagipula, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak sekolah, eoh?"

"Hehe~ aku membolos"

Plak!

"Aww~ kenapa memukulku lagi?"

"Dasar anak nakal! Kenapa kau membolos?!"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, aku rindu padamu" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum manis yang entah kenapa membuat Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah

"Ng...lalu, tahu darimana aku sedang tidak mendapat shift pagi?"

"Rekan kerjamu yang memberi tahu"

"Kau dari Cojjee market juga?"

"Ne"

"Ah~ ternyata kau benar-benar niat membolos sejak awal"

"Tentu saja. Niat membolosku muncul sejak rasa rinduku padamu mulai memenuhi kepalaku" Aish! Jung Yunho kini berhasil membuat semburat pink di pipi putih Jaejoong. Menggombal, eoh?

"Jja, kita jalan-jalan" ajak Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong semangat

"Eit~ Aku bahkan masih berantakan. Aku mau mandi dulu"

"Berantakan pun kau tetap cantik"

"Y-YAK! Kau! Aku jelas-jelas namja, apa matamu bermasalah?!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Baiklah"

.

.

.

#skiptime

.

.

.

LOTTE WORLD

"Woo~ hari ini menyenangkan sekali!" ujar Jaejoong semangat sambil menikmati angin semilir dari dalam bianglala di puncak teratas bersama Yunho yang duduk di seberangnya

"Aku senang kalau kau senang" Mata musang itu lekat memandangi sosok cantik yang tengah tersenyum itu

"Gomawo" Untuk pertama kalinya, Jaejoong tersenyum begitu tulus pada namja bermarga Jung di hadapannya, membuat namja itu terpaku oleh pesona indahnya si cantik yang wajahnya diterpa sinar matahari sore.

Mata mereka masih saling berpandangan, terkunci tak lepas juga. Perlahan, Yunho berlutut tepat di depan Jaejoong yang duduk. Mata bulat nan indah itu seolah menariknya mendekat. Tak terasa, jarak wajah keduanya sudah tak lebih dari 5 cm. Dan..

**Chu~ **

Yunho memagut bibir cherry Jaejoong, menghisap bibir atas dan bawah namja cantik itu bergantian. Membuat Jaejoong terbuai dan ikut memejamkan matanya pasrah kemudian membalas ciuman Yunho.

"Mmmhh.." desah si cantik begitu Yunho menghisap bibiqnya kuat.

Jaejoong mendorong kepala Yunho untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya yang semakin panas. Mulai saling berperang lidah dan bertukar saliva. Hingga tanpa sadar ciuman Yunho mulai merambat sampai ke leher mulus Jaejoong.

"Eengghh Yunhh.." Desahan Jaejoong tak jua menyadarkan Yunho untuk menghentikan cumbuannya namun malah membuat Yunho gencar membuat tanda-tanda merah di kulit leher si cantik itu.

Grek, syuuut~

**DEG ! **

Begitu bianglala bergerak turun, mereka langsung tersadar dari cumbuan panas tadi. Yunho kembali duduk di bangkunya sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat diremas oleh Jaejoong tadi. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Si cantik itu dengan gugup merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit miring dengan satu kancing atasnya yang terlepas.

'APA YANG TERJADI BARUSAN?' jeritnya histeris dalam hati. Wajahnya memerah hebat dan jantungnya derdebar begitu kencang seolah jantungnya itu akan keluar dari dadanya.

Krieet~

"Terima ka-" Petugas bianglala itu menghentikan kata-katanya begitu matanya menangkap beberapa bercak merah keunguan menghiasi leher Jaejoong. Yunho yang sadar dengan apa yang dilihat petugas bianglala tersebut langsung menarik Jaejoong menjauh dari sana.

"Memang ada nyamuk ya di atas sana?" gumam petugas itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

.

.

.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke dalam toko oleh-oleh kemudian menarik sehelai syal berwarna merah kemudian memakaikan pada Jaejoong.

"Pakai ini. Jja, kita pulang" Jaejoong yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi tadi di bianglala jadi sulit berpikir dan lebih banyak menurut dengan Yunho yang menariknya ke sana kemari tanpa protes seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

JAEJOONG'S APARTEMENT

Jaejoomg masuk ke dalam apartemennya sambil menghela napas besar. Hari ini sungguh hari yang penuh kejutan dan nyaris membuatnya gila apalagi dengan kejadian yang... di bianglala itu.

**BLUSH.. **

Jaejoong mencengkram syal pemberian Yunho erat-erat. Entah kenapa udara menjadi terasa panas saat memorinya memutar kembali kejadian yang menggairahkan (?) di bianglala itu.  
Ketika bibir Yunho mencium bibirnya, ketika lidah Yunho menari di mulut dan lehernya, ketika bibir Yunho mengecap permukaan bahunya, ketika...

"AAKH! Hentikan, Jae! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" rutuk si cantik itu sambil memukuli kepalanya sendiri

"Sudah, ah. Lebih baik aku bersiap untuk kerja" Kemudian namja berbibir cherry itu melepas syal yang melilit lehernya itu di depan kaca lemari kamarnya

"IGE MWOYA?! D-Dia! Bocah ingusan itu memberiku hickey banyak sekali di- Ya ampun. Ya ampun. Yaa ampun!" Jaejoong mejambak rambutnya sendiri kala rasa syok menghinggapi kepalanya. Ia tak menyangka, ia nyaris digauli (?) anak SMA? Dia yang sudah dua puluh empat tahun tak dapat menepis buaian seorang remaja labil seperti Yunho? Jinjja!

"Ah~ kepalaku.." keluh Jaejoong sambil memijit pelipisnya.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian,

"Haaahh~"

"Sampai kapan kau mau menghela napas terus, Jae?" tanya Yoochun - rekan kerja Jaejoong jengah karena mendapati si namja cantik itu terus menghela napas

"Molla"

"Kau ini kenapa, eoh? Ada masalah?"

"Molla" Yoochun memutar bola matanya sebal karena selain terus menghela napas, Jaejoong juga terus menjawab pertanyaan dengan kata 'molla'

"Oh, iya. Sepertinya aku sudah lama tak melihat namja berseragam SMA yang terus menempelimu itu, tumben sekali ia tak muncul-muncul juga"

"Haaaaahhh~" Jaejoong menghela napas lebih panjang kala Yoochun mengungkit-ngungkit ketidakhadiran Yunho selama dua minggu ini, membuat Yoochun mendengus tak abis pikir seolah mengatakan 'Terserahlah, Jae! Terserah!'

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Jaejoong pulang lebih awal karena merasa tak enak badan. Di sepanjang perjalanan, ia merenungi perihal Yunho yang menghilang tanpa pamit setelah berhasil membuat jantungnya nyaris meledak tempo hari lalu.

Oke, baiklah.

Jaejoong mengakui adanya letupan-letupan menyenangkan di dadanya ketika Yunho di dekatnya. Biarpun jantungnya berdegup kencang, namun terasa nyaman.

Ah, jinjja!

Jaejoong dibuat merana oleh remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun itu!

"Wah~ ini kan toko terkenal! Memang uangmu cukup, oppa?"

"Sudahlah, kajja"

**DEG **

Hati Jaejoong mencelos begitu saja kala ia melihat namja bermata musang yang ia tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan bersama seorang yeoja dengan tangan yang saling bertautan tepat di hadapannya. Mereka tampak tengah memilah-milah cincin di dalam, kemudian si yeoja mencoba cincin itu di jarinya sambil tersenyum cerah bersama Yunho yang juga tersenyum padanya.

Nyuut~

Mendadak rasa sesak menyerang dada Jaejoong. Berdenyut perih, dan terasa sangat menyedihkan. Mulai dari ini Jaejoong sadar, namja muda bernama Jung Yunho itu hanya mempermainkannya. Lalu, buru-buru ia melangkah pergi seiring dengan air yang menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata indahnya.

"Kau memang bodoh, Jae. Bodoh sekali" rutuknya sedih.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain,

"Yak! Jung Jihye! Sebenarnya kau atau aku yang mau membeli cincin, eoh?! Kenapa justru kau yang sibuk memilih cincin?!" omel Yunho kepada yeoja bernama Jung Jihye, adik kandungnya.

"Tapi ini bagus, oppa. Beli kan aku juga, ya!"

"Dalam mimpimu!"

"Wuu, pelit" keluh Jihye sambil memanyunkan bibirnya sebal.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

"JUNG YUNHO! Ssh! Letakan itu! Sudah kubilangkan aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" omel Jaejoong entah yang keberapa kalinya sejak namja bermata musang itu merecoki kerjaannya. Entah merengek padanya, entah menggodanya, membuat Jaejoong yang sedang sebal kepada Yunho perihal kemarin malah semakin jengkel dibuatnya

"Tapi aku mau membantumu"

"TIDAK! Tidak, tidak. Keluar kau sekarang!"

"Galak sekali, sih. Kau berisik, tahu tidak?" Jaejoong makin ingin meledak saat Yunho malah mengorek telinganya dengan tampang polos.

'Apa dia tak sadar kalau dia mempunyai salah kepadaku?!' batin Jaejoong kesal bukan main.

"Terserah!" Jaejoong yang sudah jengah pada Yunho, meninggalkan Yunho ke gudang. Lebih memilih melakukan pekerjaan di sana.

"Baiklah! Ku tunggu di depan, ya!" teriak Yunho sambil tersenyum semangat.

.

.

.

"Jae, kau yakin akan menggantikan aku lembur?" tanya Yoochun meyakinkan Jaejoong yang tengah menata rak minuman

"Neee. Kenapa kau terus bertanya hal yang sama, sih?"

"Habis, aneh saja. Bukankah pulang kerja lebih cepat lebih enak ketimbang lembur sampai malam?"

"Aku sedang malas pulang cepat"

"Yang benar saja!"

"Sudahlah, Chun. Kau ini!"

"Oke, oke. Baiklah~ Kalau begitu, aku pulang. Sampai jumpa besok"

"Hm"

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

01.54 AM

"Selesai~ saatnya pulang" ujar Jaejoong sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Dia sudah menyusun rencana di otaknya kalau dia akan tidur sampai siang karena dapat shift malam untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Jaejoong pada rekan kerjanya

"Sedikit lagi. Pulang duluan saja, biar aku yang memegang kunci toko"

"Oke. Sampai jumpa. Aku duluan, ya"

"Iya"

Jaejoong bersenandung kecil sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar Cojjee Market. Alunan indah dari bibir cherry itu berubah menjadi geraman kesal sejak mata bulatnya menangkap sosok yang sudah membuatnya patah hati duduk di depan Cojjee market.

Klining~

Namja bermarga Jung itu meringkuk kedinginan, tertidur bersandar kaca toko dengan mulut yang terbuka. Membuat amarah Jaejoong yang nyaris meledak tadi jadi menguap tak berbekas. Ia dekati namja berbibir hati itu perlahan kemudian bersimpuh di hadapannya. Lalu ia sentuh pipi berisi namja itu pelan.

Dingin sekali.

"Yunho-ya. Ireona. Yun.." panggil si cantik itu sambil menggoyang lengan namja di hadapannya

"Eeennggh" Namja yang dipanggil Yunho itu mulai membuka matanya dan tersenyum cerah

"Joongie? Sudah pulang kerja, eoh?"

"Kau, sejak kapan kau menungguku di sini?"

"Sejak tadi sore"

PLAK!

"Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana kalau kau sakit? Udara sedang tidak bagus, Yunho-ya" omel Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya ia menggeplak kepala Yunho sadis

"Gwaenchana. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu"

"Bicara apa?! Kau mau memutuskanku karena sudah dapat yeoja baru yang lebih cantik, eoh?!" sungut Jaejoong emosi

"Jadi kau menganggap aku kekasihmu, Joongie?" Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa terselip nada bahagia dari perkataan Yunho

"Kukira kau akan terus menganggapku bocah pengganggu, tapi ternyata kau mengakui aku sebagai kekasihmu~" ujar namja berseragam SMA itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya malu-malu

"A-aku..." Jaejoong merutuki bibirnya yang sudah berkata seenaknya itu

"Oh, iya. Kemarikan tanganmu"

"M-Mworago?"

"Sudah~ kemarikan" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong paksa kemudian memakaikan Jaejoong sebuah cincin emas putih berhiaskan berlian kecil di tengahnya. Begitu sederhana, namun sangat indah

"A-Apa ini?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya

"Ini adalah simbol ikatan kita. Aku memakai yang berinisial J, dan kau yang memakai inisial Y yang menandakan kalau kita saling memiliki. Kau ini punyaku, Joongie" jelas Yunho dengan menyelipkan nada posesif di akhir kalimatnya

"Y-Yak! Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan cincin ini!"

"Lepas saja sendiri" jawab Yunho cuek

Jaejoong memandang cincin itu lamat-lamat. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak rela kalau harus melepas ikatan dari Yunho, membuat Yunho tersenyum bangga.

"Tidak dilepas, eum?"

"Y-Yak! Kau ini sungguh kurang ajar! Beberapa hari lalu kau memberikan cincin kepada seorang yeoja, dan sekarang kepadaku?! Sudah berapa banyak orang yang kau permainkan, eoh?!" sentak Jaejoong mengeluarkan unek-uneknya

"Yeoja? Yeoja yang mana? Dengar ya, aku ini tak pernah mempermainkan siapapun apalagi kau"

"Bohong! Lalu siapa yeoja yang bersamamu di toko perhiasan waktu itu, hah?!"

"Toko perhiasan? Oh! Pfftt - hahahahaha"

"APANYA YANG LUCU?! Aku sedang marah, kau tahu?!"

"Ah~ nae Joongie cemburu, eoh?"

"Ti-Tidak, aku hanya -"

"Yeoja itu namanya Jung Jihye"

"Aku tidak tanya nama -eh, Jung?"

"Dia adik perempuanku"

SKAKMAT, Jadi selama ini si cantik salah sangka. Malunya ia sudah marah-marah pada Yunho seperti orang yang cemburu.

"Jae?"

"..." Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam

Cup~

**BLUSH.. **

'Sialan! Bocah ini tahu saja titik lemahku' rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati saat Yunho mengecup sudut bibirnya dengan lembut

Gyut~

"Kuberitahu, ya. Aku itu sudah jatuh cinta sejak pertama melihatmu tersenyum begitu manis sambil membagikan es krim untuk beberapa anak jalanan lima bulan lalu. Tak terbersit sedikitpun di kepalaku untuk menyakitimu atau mempermainkanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jaejoongie" terang Yunho tulus sambil memeluk Jaejoong sayang, memberi si cantik itu kehangatan dari cinta yang ia miliki

"Juga... Akan kupastikan kau menjadi nyonya Jung kelak" sambungnya membuat Jaejoong mendengus tak percaya bersamaan dengan pipinya yang merona

"N-Ne. Maaf sudah salah sangka. Tapi aku tetap membencimu! Kau sangat menyebalkan! Dan... N-Na-Nado saranghae" jawab Jaejoomg sambil menyerukan kepalanya lebih dalam di dada Yunho, membuat namja bermarga Jung yang padahal lebih muda darinya menciumi pucuk kepalanya bertubi-tubi sangking gemasnya dengan tingkahnya yang kekanakkan.

"Dan mulai sekarang kau milikku, Joongie! Bilang pada si jidat itu untuk jangan terlalu dekat-dekat denganmu!" titah Yunho posesif

"Yak! Dia sahabatku, Jung! Dan, apa-apaan panggilan jidat tadi? Dasar tidak sopan!"

"Aku tidak peduli, kau milikku!" Yunho membopong Jaejoong di bahunya seolah-olah ia tengah memanggul karung beras. Jaejoong terus meronta minta diturunkan namun Yunho tak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

**Grauk!**

"Yah, Joongie~ kenapa kau menggigit bahuku?!" ujar Yunho yang sudah menurunkan Jaejoong sambil mengusap bahunya

"Rasakan!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"Daripada menggigit bahuku, lebih baik gigit bibirku saja, eoh?" goda Yunho sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong kemudian menaik-turunkan alisnya

PLETAK!

"MESUM!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Oke, gajelas ya? Haha. Review?


End file.
